O Bobão,A Chata,O Anjo,A Gata
by Cupid Fire Girl
Summary: Ben está chateado com algo e não quer partilhar com ninguém.Gwen está preocupada,mas só há um jeito de descobrir isso:revivendo o passado... literalmente.BenXGwen/Bwen
1. Chapter 1

Local:Quartel General de Ben 10.000

Data:01/05/15

Horário:00:30

Quando não se há aliens a combater,super-vilões megalomaníacos prestes a destruir o planeta e máquina de refrigerante quebrada no Mr. Smoothy o que um herói pode fazer?Passar o resto do dia com o filho pré-adolescente,mas,espere,que filho?Quando se é sozinho,não há com quem se compartilhar os momentos felizes,nem os tristes, levar o garotão pro estádio,dar uma bronca daquelas por aquele boletim recheado com notas vermelhas e cobertura de cara-de-pau,mesmo sabendo que quando você era mais novo,era daquilo pra pior. Cê é apenas mais um lobo solitário,que se esconde sob a capa de herói para não ser considerado digno de pena. Um verdadeiro...

---Tá,tá,tá,já entendi,já chega,né?!--gritou Benjamin não agüentando mais sermão daquela coisinha irritante.

---Se você não parar de encher a cara feito uma esponja,vai acabar com uma cirrose e não vai passar dos 30!Você parece um derrotado jogadão assim pelos cantos...reage,cara!O que as pessoas que te admiram iriam pensar se te vissem assim?!

---Ei,cuidado com a língua,eu nunca decepcionei nenhuma dessas pessoas e nem vou.Pô,tu sabe que eles são minha segunda família,então nem vem que não tem!Se quiser arranjar um argumento que preste,não bota eles no meio!--cambaleou Ben,indo na direção de seu interlocutor com uma expressão que distorcia seu rosto.

---Meu Deus,você tá tão desesperado que se agarrou totalmente à boa fé das pessoas ,tá certo que eles precisam da sua ajuda e que você deve passar uma boa imagem pra eles,mas essas pessoas tem família e amigos,você só tem à eles.

---Isso é m*rda sua,eu tenho o vovô e você...--murmurou ele com a voz sumida,sentando-se novamente na poltrona.

---O vovô não vai viver pra sempre,não dá...

---Cala essa sua boca,por*a,não fala mais nada!Você tem meio mórbida ultimamente,até demais pro meu gosto...agora já tá extrapolando!

---Eu não tenho culpa se você não quer enfrentar a realidade,o vovô já tá bem velho pra ter que aguentar você bancando o netinho mimado!

Ben se levantou com esforço,foi até a porta do elevador e a abriu.

---Acho que já deu por hoje,né?

---Concordo,amanhã a gente se fala.

Eles trocaram um abraço frio e se despediram.

---Tchau,Benjamin,vê se você se cuida.

---Tchau,Gwendolyn.

Ele esperou alguns segundos até ter certeza de que ela realmente já havia saído do prédio. Foi até a varanda e a viu sumir. Ela parecia chateada com a conversa nada muy amiga também,quem mandou se meter na vida dos outros e falar o que não devia?Dar uma sugestão de como agir é uma coisa, passar sermão é outra bem diferente.Pô,ele era maior de idade,solteiro e vacinado,se quisesse encher a cara até cair bêbado em cima do painel de controle da base,problema ! A vida era dele,a base era dele e a garrafa de uísque era dele...bom ele ganhou do noivo de um casamento em Washington, por ter destruído todo o altar num arranca-rabo com o Vilgax e até hoje não entendia o motivo do presente,mas enfim...cada um sabe o que faz...E era isso que não queria entrar na cabeça dura ,metida,arrogante e mandona,quem ela pensa que é?!Ele sabia porque estava chateado naqueles últimos dias e não tava a fim de compartilhar com ninguém,a não ser sua boa amiga Butterfly safra 1904,tava difícil de entender,caracoles? Aí vem ela,nem avisa que tá vindo,entra no quartel e se acha no direito de soltar as cachorras pra cima dele?Isso é falta de homem!Tá aí uma boa,não,uma excelente ideia:mudar a senha do quartel e chamar o Kevin pra ver se ele apagava todo aquele fogo mal canalizado, mas,espera,o Vovô foi quem programou o código e o Kevin amarrou o burro com a Julie.

---Bom,parece que amanhã vou ter que aguentar mais uma dose da Dra. TPM - Treinada pra Matar.--suspirou o herói jogando-se displicentemente em cima do sofá.---Mas,enquanto a dose dela não chega,eu posso curtir mais um pouco da sua,né,bebê?--brincou Ben,rindo consigo mesmo,dando um gole generoso na garrafa.

Sabe,assim,relaxado sem nada pra fazer,ele conseguiu perceber algumas coisas do quartel que ele ainda não tinha notado.O lugar era imenso,bem mobiliado,com 4 sofás,um em cada canto,10 poltronas bem distribuídas pelo cômodo,uma televisão de plasma que servia para assistir os jogos de domingo com todo o conforto que ele precisava e outra igualzinha,se não fosse destinada apenas para receber algum chamado de socorro,ou alguma convocação do grupo Forças Galácticas e anexada a um painel de controle.O lugar todo era protegido por uma espécie de vidro resistente,com barras de titânio dividindo cada parte como se fossem andar de cima ficavam as parafernálias,armas, e coisas do gêneros. Acima moravam Gwen e o Vô Max,cada um em seu respectivo apê. No andar de baixo,ficava o quarto dele com cama de solteiro,TV comum,janela igual à da sala de estar,armário,estante e escrivaninha,não que ele usasse essa última pra alguma coisa. Ainda naquele andar,num cantinho especial havia um quarto um pouco igualzinho ao dele,com as mesmo coisas e no mesmo estilo,só que tinha um toque infantil... eram bichos de pelúcia na estante,alguns livros e uma abajur em forma de alien.Não dava pra dizer se era de menino ou menina,mas uma coisa era certa:com certeza aquilo não era coisa de de um garotão de 20 anos. Ninguém nunca entrava lá,ele não deixava.A única vez que alguém entrou foi quando um adolescente alemão de uns 15 anos que fazia parte de uma excursão por Washington, quis bancar o herói pra cima de uns aliens de 2 metros. Ele disse pro garoto não interferir,mas ele não ouviu e partiu pra cima dos caras gritando alguma coisa na língua dele. Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar,o moleque foi de grande ajuda,ajudando mesmo o herói a se livrar dum ataque traiçoeiro pelas costas. Levou uns bons sopapos,mas foi o grande herói daquele dia,saiu no jornal,recebeu uma medalha do prefeito;ofuscando até Ben que sempre adorou uns holofotes em cima. Mas ele não se importou e na semana seguinte,convidou o garoto pra visitar o quartel general,com direito a levar quem ele quisesse. O jovem apareceu sozinho no lugar,alegando que não tinha amigos,parentes e muito menos uma namorada . Em suma,não tinha companhia. Ben ficou com pena do garoto...lembrava um pouco dele quando era mais novo.

---Sem problemas, que depois do seu ato heróico da semana passada,vai chover gatinhas na sua horta ,não é todo dia que um garoto sem super-poderes salve a vida de várias pessoas e é o herói do dia num país que nem é o seu. Arriscando a sua própria vida ainda por cima!Com certeza,isso vai fazer um tremendo sucesso no meio feminino...--brincou Ben dando um soco de leve no ombro do garoto.

---Mas eu querer que alguma moço amasse mim pelo que mim sou,não por interesse.

Estranho,o garoto era apenas 5 anos mais novo que ele,mas ele se sentia como se fosse um pai confortando o filho que agora passava pelas mesmas dificuldades do pai quando tinha aquela idade. Era bom ser o exemplo de alguém,ser admirado,servir como exemplo. Lembrava do seu primo Ken Tennyson,era um cara que ele admirava.Não era o pai dele,mas fazia tudo o que um faria,exceto dar broncas. Era por isso que era tão divertido sair com ele e Gwen,mesmo quase caindo no braço com essa última e o Ken com todo o bom humor do mundo falando:

---Olha que isso vai dar em casamento! Hehe!

---Cê tá muito novo pra ficar pensando em asneira,garoto agora você quer ou não conhecer o quartel-general do super-herói mais famoso do Universo?--Ben perguntou tentando animar Hans.

---Com certeza,senhora!--gritou o garoto animado trocando os gêneros.

O garoto parecia maravilhado com tudo aquilo,mexeu no painel de controle,na TV especial,entrou na Sala das Armas.E,por fim,no quarto de criança.

---O senhora tem filha?--perguntou Hans.

Ben a primeira vez que alguém fazia aquela mundo sabia a resposta daquela pergunta.

---Não,mas queria.--murmurou Ben,notavelmente desanimado.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio,Hans exclamou animado:

---Pois,eu acho que o senhora daria uma ótima pai!Que nem o minha antes de morrer...

Ben embaralhou o cabelo do garoto assentindo com a cabeça.

---Viu,o senhora já sabe até o gesto secreto das pais com os filhas.--acrescentou Hans.

Ben deu uma risada como não ria há também riu e eles aproveitaram aquela tarde no melhor estilo pai e pai 5 anos mais velho que o filho,mais ainda sim um os mesmo jogos,indo nos mesmos lugares e falando as mesmas besteiras que diria com um filho que ainda não havia chegado.

Gwen chegou no quartel na hora que os dois colocavam a mãe do juiz da partida de futebol no meio.

---Essa é a sua namorado?--perguntou Hans dando uma sacada de cima pra baixo em Gwen.---Porque se for,ela é muito _schön_,raurr!

Gwen ficou da cor de um tomate e Ben riu dando um pedala Robinho de leve na cabeça de Hans:

---Que isso rapaz,é assim que se fala com a prima dos outros?Hehe...

Depois do mico inicial,Gwen tomou coragem pra se juntar aos dois e perguntou quem era a gracinha alemã.Ben explicou toda a história e o resto do dia foram os três juntos,rindo de bobagem,vendo TV e comendo batatas fritas. Foi diversão pura. Mas , depois, Hans continuou nos EUA depois de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos e achou uma garota que gostava dele pelo que ele era de verdade. Nunca se esqueceu da vez que passou o dia com uma pseudo-família,mas ainda sim,com uma que ele nunca havia tido.

---Vou sentir falta dele,sabe Ben?

---Dele quem?

---Do Hans,ele é um garoto ótimo . Foi um fim de semana divertido,o que tivemos com ele.

---É eu também acho.

Gwen entrou no apartamento revoltada com aquele idiota. Não dava pra acreditar que era parente daquele sem-noção completo,irresponsável,propenso a pegar uma p*ta cirrose hepática.

---Imbecil,não sabe que eu só tô me preocupando com a sua saúde?!Humpf,como se ele pudesse me ouvir lá de cima...Provavelmente deve estar desacordado em algum canto da casa e não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã.Mas ele ouvir,ah se vai! Tá me ouvindo,Tennyson?!?!?!

A ruiva jogou a capa azul em cima da poltrona soltou o rabo-de-cavalo que prendia seu longo cabelo e começou a mexer na gaveta da arca.

---Vamos deve estar aqui em algum lugar...vamos...Achei!

Ela retirou de lá um livro e assoprou a poeira que o o livro da bem animada quando achou,mas,pouco a pouco,a felicidade foi sumindo do seu semblante.

---Ah,qual é,eu já aprendi que não tem esse lance de mágica...Os meus poderes vêm da Vó Verdona e da herança alien Anodyta maluca dela...Mas,espera,e se eu conseguir....não,não é a Encantriz conseguia...é,ela conseguia fazer com que os feitiços do livro funcionassem,então por que não?Eu posso usar a energia Anodyta pra fazer isso.Não foi o que a Gwen de 30 anos fez quando ela sequestrou eu e o Ben e nos levou pra época dela? Só não posso cometer os mesmos erros que ela,senão as consequências podem ser desastrosas . Daquela vez,a gente teve foi é sorte.

Ela abriu o livro e pegou a última página,arrancada e com uma marca laranja nela,indicando que o feitiço era nível 5 níveis o branco,o verde,o amarelo,o laranja e o eram feitiços era magia ,amarelo e laranja eram por grau de intensidade,e eram neutros.

---_Primus,secundus,tertius epocha,primus,secundus,tertius epocha,primus,secundus,tertius epocha..._--Gwen falava com os olhos emitindo energia mana.

Em alguns segundos, um clarão tomou conta da sala e, pouco a pouco, o rosto de duas pessoas foram surgindo no que pareciam ser duas crianças discutindo dentro de um quarto,não,um veículo...Elas pareciam adoráveis,tinham rostos bonitos e delicados,dois pares de olhos verdes brilhantes,mas a expressão de raiva transfigurava o rosto de ambos.Não pareciam estar muito contentes com a companhia um do outro.

_---Cê vai levar é umas porradas, se disser isso de novo!_

_---Vem,vem,machão,quero ver se tu é tudo isso que tá falando!Vem,cai dentro!_

Gwen suspirou.

---É,deu certo,são eles ,vamos para um pouco mais à frente...

O clarão foi mudando de forma e girando num movimento quase hipnó,apareceram outras duas figuras,muito semelhantes às anteriores se não fossem um pouco mais velhas.E um poucos mais amigáveis uma com a é demais...

_---__E todos esses problemas a gente vai enfrentar junto...mas enquanto eles não chegam,vamos apenas pensar no aqui e no agora,tá bem?_

_---Tá..._

_---E, Gwen?_

_---Eu te amo._

A declaração fez a jovem perder a concentração e deixar a imagem perder completamente sua nitidez.

_---Beleza,eu vou fazer isso._

Local:Van do Vô Max

Data:01/05/05

Horário:00:30

---Digo e repito!Digo e repito!La-la-la!--cantarolava Gwen dando voltinhas em volta do pobre primo Ben.

---Eu vou quebrar seus dentes,sua cabeça menstruada metida a besta!

---Se os dois não pararem,eu vou aí e vocês vão ouvir até as orelhas ficarem vermelhas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--gritou Vô Max perdendo a concentração na estrada por um par de segundos.---Eu devia ter chamado o Ken nessa viagem,só ele pra acalmar os ânimos desses dois,humpf!Mas,droga,o rapaz tava em época de provas!Ô, Ken,por que e por quem esses dois se acalmariam?!Por quem?Por Ken?Meu Deus,eu já tô falando coisa sem sentido,essas crianças vão me deixar maluco,EU NUM JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR,CARAMBA???????!!!!!!!--murmurou Vô Max consigo mesmo,pra depois explodir feito uma bomba.

---Fala pra sua neta que ela está sendo inconveniente tentando reabrir feridas do passado e espremendo o pus do meu coração partido...--filosofou Ben apenas para causar uma expressão de estranhamento na cara da menina.

---Seu nojento,vê se não abre mais a boca pra não sair essas suas magníficas pérolas,hein?Vai ver que foi por isso que a Kai te deu o fora...--Gwen provocou sacaneando o máximo que podia o pequeno herói.

---O nome da Kai não é osso pra viver em boca de cadela!

---Então por que falas, Rexy?Qual é, garoto, mordeu a língua?

De novo,aquela noite prometia ser inesquecível: os dois sabiam mesmo como encurtar a vida de um pobre senhor de 60 anos . Era triste,mas era verdade.Vô Max já cogitou várias a possibilidade de,enquanto paravam em um supermercado ou em um posto de gasolina,deixar "acidentalmente",os anjinhos esquecidos por lá mesmo e só voltar pra buscar de noitinha, quando o estabelecimento estivesse sendo fechado.Ô,coisa boa.Pô,pelo menos um dos dois podia ficar lá . Ou melhor,em um dia ele ficava com um e passavam o dia inteiro juntos,pra só buscar o outro à noite e, no dia seguinte,revezavam. Uma prova de linda prova de revezamento que reduziria as chances de ter um ataque cardíaco,um AVC ou um câncer em pelo menos 25%.Mas não se preocupe,seus problemas acabaram!Acabarão. Serão _substituídos_.

---Ok,ok,hora de dormir chegando!Eu vou encostar a RV e vocês tem uma hora pra comer,escovar os dentes,tomar banho,botar os pijamas,dormir,enfim fazer o que vocês fazem na casa de vocês.--falou o Vô Max freiando lentamente o veículo e parando numa clareira.

---Ah,não,Vô!--chiou Gwen.

---Que chato!--pentelhou Ben.

---Martírio!--rosnou Max.

Local:Casa dos Tennyson

Data:01/05/10

Horário:00:30

Ben trocava de camisa compulsivamente no quarto enquanto Gwen tentava sintonizar na luta livre,sentada na cama. Havia algo mais excitante que ver dois caras musculosos se agarrando enquanto seu namorado exibe o tanquinho?

---Gwen,cê num precisa ficar olhando de esguelha pra cá toda vez que eu troco de roupa,tipo,a gente já tá namorando,não precisa disfarçar mais, não.--Ben falou sério encarando a garota,embora a frase fosse um pouco cômica praquela expressão.

Sem desgrudar os olhos da TV,Gwen respondeu:

---Eu não tô sem-graça de olhar,nem nada não,Ben é só que eu acho meu estranho esse seu dilema.

---Que dilema?--ele perguntou passando outra dose de spray nas axilas,já que de tanto que ele mudava de camisa,já tava transpirando.

Gwen deu um riso bobo e, ainda com os olhos vidrados na TV,ela começou imitando a voz dele:

---Hã, será que eu uso camisa preta, com jaqueta verde, calça jeans e tênis alvinegro,ou camisa branca com uma listra preta no meio e...novidade!Jaqueta verde, calça jeans e tênis alvinegro?Ah,meu Deus,que confusão,o que que eu vou fazer?!Ah,isso amor,puxa o cabelo desse bundão,acaba com ele!Mas vai com carinho,assim,bem lento,que é pra Gwen vê do que vocês são capazes de fazer, meus amores,uh!

---Hahaha!Você fala de mim,mas tá num dilema mais ridículo ainda.

---Qual,gênio?Dá uma chave,cara!Vai,vai,vai!

Ignorando o fanatismo da garota,Ben continuou imitando a voz dela:

---Hã, será que eu continuo vendo esses dois se pegando sem o menor profissionalismo,ou boto na prática com o deus grego aqui no meu lado? Ah,meu Deus,que confusão,o que que eu vou fazer?!

Gwen desligou a TV e ficou com uma cara de "Ah,é,é?" olhando fixo pra segundos se passaram até ela finalmente falar:

---Deus grego?--falou ela olhando pra cara dele como se ele fosse um ,espera,deixe-me ela,olhando pra cara dele como se ele fosse normal.---Sério você não tinha uma cantada melhorzinha,cara?

---Eu prefiro usar minhas cantadas especiais só quando a coisa tá crítica.--Ben falou se aproximando da cama.

---Nossa,Apolo,eu esqueci de te informar,a situação tá crítica pro teu .--disse a garota voltada as pernas pra beirada da cama.

---Ai,eu fico tão excitadinho quando você me chama de Apolo...ainda mais usando palavra difícil.--o rapaz provocou passando os braços em volta dela.

Gwen revirou os olhos,mas deixou ser beijada por ele.

---Mas,gata,você tá na dívida comigo.--o primo falou parando a sessão agarra-agarra.

---Dívida?Que dívida?--ela perguntou,realmente confusa.

---Eu já resolvi o seu dilema e devo dizer que você fez a melhor você não resolveu o ê não me disse qual camisa era melhor pra eu vestir hoje na casa do Vô.

---....

---...

---...

---Então...

---Cê quer saber minha opinião franca?--ela falou séria.

---Sim,né?

---Eu prefiro você sem camisa!

---Olha que você tá brincando com fogo...--ele provocou com um sorrisinho bobo.

---E eu tô doidinha pra queimar...

_Vai rolar de novo ,droga,droga,mil vezes droga!A minha boca tá ficando seca,o meu corpo tá me implorando pra tocá-la e eu não posso fazer nada.Não depois do que rolou...Nossa primeira vê foi marcada por uma bofetada na cara dela dada pela própria mãe...Ah,seu eu pego aquela mulher.Não,calma,calma,Ben.Não vai fazer é tudo culpa daquela infeliz!Depois que ela tratou a Gwen daquele jeito,a gente nunca mais pode ter um momento de intimidade sem que a Gwen parasse de me beijar de repente e começasse a soluçar feito um bebezinho.E a culpa é daquela coisa lá!Daquela mal-amada!_

---Ben?Tá tudo bem?--Gwen falou cometendo um cacófato daqueles.

---Tá,meu anjo,tá tudo bem.--Ben murmurou acariciando o rosto dela.

---Humpf...Não precisava disfarçar,eu sei no que você tava pensando...Não precisa ficar bravo comigo,eu sei que eu já disse isso antes,mas...eu acho que eu já tô preparada...Eu quero fazer isso,eu quero tentar de novo.

Local:Quartel General de Ben 10.000

Data:01/05/15

Horário:02:00

Gwendolyn pegou o livro da Encantriz:

---É agora,vamos lá._ Primus,secundus,tertius_

_epocha,primus,secundus,tertius epocha,primus,secundus,tertius epocha..._

A sala foi novamente tomada por um clarão.Só que dessa vez seria dar certo.

---Primus/Secundus,Primus/Secundus...

O clarão se expandiu rapidamente e a imagem tão desejada apareceu em sua frente.

---Está feito.

**Aê,gente,eu não abandonei a outra fic,pode deixar,eu só tava meio ansiosa pra começar essa,ok?**

**Valews!**

**CFG**


	2. Chapter 2

Local:Casa do Vô Max

Data:01/12/10

Horário:14:26

-Cê quer saber o que acho?

-Não.

-Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim : isso vai feder.

-Escuta aqui,cê tem três opções:primeira,me ajudar a consertar esse troço caladinho,segunda não me ajudar, mas ficar quieto.E por último,mas não menos importante,não me ajudar,não calar a boca e esperar que cinco Encanadores cheguem aqui e façam picadinho da gente . Você tem cinco segundos pra decidir : cinco , quatro...

-Tá,tá,já saquei,só não entendi pra que a pressa . Aposto que eles não mexem nesse...nessa..enfim nisso aí há um tempão , nem vão reparar.

-Nisso cê tá certo. Eles não vão, a gente é quem vai reparar isso.E antes das 16h.

-Hãhã, nossa, como você é engraçada prima, a rainha do trocadilho.

De repente a porta se abriu diante deles, mostrando um Vô Max de 65 anos, velho e cansado de tanto barulho vindo do andar de cima.

-O que é que meus netos doidinhos estão aprontando dessa vez?

-N-Nada, Vô...

-É, que que a gente poderia tá aprontando?Roubando equipamento dos Encanadores?-falou Ben, apenas para levar uma cotovelada bem dada vinda da namorada.

-Local:Carango do Vô Max

Data:01/125/06

Horário:14:26

-_Esse vovô achou que poderia curtir uma aposentadoria tranquila, mas um par de anjinhos promete fazer da vida dele um verdadeiro Inferno! Eu e meus Netinhos, às 4h30, na Sessão da Tarde!_

-Ah... Chato... tudo chato...-resmungou Vô Max desligando o aparelho.-Eu só queria que eles sumissem por um eu poder respirar um pouco.

Local:Casa do Vô Max

Data:01/12/10

Horário:14:26

O quarto do Ben certamente não era o que se pode chamar de organizado. A cama toda desarrumada com o lençol roçando o chão, a cadeira ergonômica virada pra janela entreaberta, o computador em stand by sem ninguém estar usando e as gavetas despencando com medalhas, meias, revistas e jogos todos misturados. Bom pelo menos naquele dia tinha desculpa.

-Ei,Ben,acho que terminei o conserto do lançador.

-Ótimo,agora a gente coloca de volta no lugar e jura que nunca mais vai pegar equipamento do Vô.Eu sabia que a gente não devia ter vindo visitá-lo foi uma má ideia, uma pés...-o garoto começou ,sendo logo interrompido por algo.

Uma luz apareceu no meio do quarto e foi tomando a forma de um círculo com um símbolo estranho no um tipo de vórtex e começou a fazer o som de um gerador,ou uma máquina bem barulhenta.O símbolo começou a girar e foi pouco a pouco puxando os dois para seu centro.

-G-Gwen... Pára de fazer isso! Tá me assustando!-o menino gritou se segurando na bancada.

-Quê? Eu não to fazendo nada!Eu não sei se cê percebeu mas minhas mãos tão ocupadas! Argh!

-Cê tá de brincadeira? Eu não vou c...

-Deve ser a Feiti... CEIRAAAAAAAAAHHHH|!

O círculo se fechou puxando-os para dentro e sumiu por completo.

Vô Max ouviu um barulho lá de cima e resolveu checar.

-Se me dão licença senhores pais e irresponsáveis, eu vou ver como estão os seus filhos. -o homem falou sério para os filhos e a as noras,se arrastando cansado para o andar de cima. A porta estava aberta e não havia ninguém dentro do quarto.E,no chão,o seu Lançador K491 dos tempos de Encanador.

-Ah,então quer dizer que era isso que o que aqueles pestinhas aprontavam.E agora fugiram pra não serem pegos. É o gene da família Tennyson mesmo.-o velhinho constatou ,pegando a arma travada e fechando a porta do quarto.-Ah, e os pais preocupadinhos que eles estivessem fazendo "saliências".

Local:Quartel General de Ben 10.000

Data: 01/12/15

Horário:02:00

A ruiva ajeitou os longos cabelos no ombro e sorriu : agora sim,estava terminado.

Local:Desconhecido

Data:Desconhecida

Horário:Perto do anoitecer

Um portal se abriu do meio no meio do nada e cuspiu os dois jovens na calçada.O local estava vazio e eles não conseguiam enxergar praticamente nada,naquela rua que já devia estar com os postes ligados . Viram algumas figuras grandes,que formavam fileiras bem organizadas ao longe,dava para identificá-las como sendo casas,árvores,uns prédios,postes,outdoors,tudo se confundindo naquela paisagem nem um pouco bucólica.

-Cê tá bem?-o primo foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, passado o estado de surpresa e ajudando a menina a se levantar do chão.

-Estou, tô sim, só os meus lábios que tão sangrando um pouco,argh...-ela murmurou levando as mãos ao machucado e checando as pernas arranhadas.-Estaria melhor se soubesse como viemos parar aqui. Aliás,onde que é **aqui**?

O rapaz olhou para os lados e não reconheceu nada, nem ninguém. Estava tudo deserto. Mas uma coisa era certa. Aquilo era uma cidade. Ou seja,havia civilização por ali.Tá,talvez não uma como Galvan Prime,mas era suficientemente desenvolvida para os dois ficarem mais calmos , afinal , pelo menos eles não haviam sido transportados para o Período Triássico.

-Vamos,a gente tem que começar a se mexer . Quem quer que tenha nos enviado até aqui,já deve saber onde estamos e provavelmente vai vir nos caçar.Cê consegue andar sem ajuda?

-Já tive dias melhores , mas eu me viro sozinha.

-Ótimo.-respondeu Ben,satisfeito,andando a passos largos na frente.

-Humpf!Você fala como se ainda restassem dúvidas. Quem nos enviou aqui foi a Encantriz, ela não deve,ela sabe onde estávamos e não tem essa de provavelmente,ela vai nos caçar.-Gwen constatou tentando acompanhar o garoto.

-Sabe,algo tá me dizendo que não foi ela.

-Acredite Ben,no nosso time,você e o Kevin são os músculos ... eu sou o cérebro.

-O Kevin não é mais do nosso time.-resmungou o rapaz pondo as mãos nos bolsos,um tanto ressentido.

-Ah,que bonitinho!Tá com ciúmes!-a garota gritou,agarrando o pescoço do menino.-Uff,minha perna!

-Acho melhor a gente achar um lugar pra ficar,caso contrário,vamos ter dormir na rua mesmo.

Local:Carango do Vô Max

Data:01/12/06

Horário:19:30

-Vô!Vôoooooouuuuuuuuu! Ô,é aí,ó!

-Q-Quê?Quem foi?-o pobre bom velhinho acordou na cadeira do motorista,completamente desnorteado e com a babinha escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

-Olha ela aqui,olha,Vô!

-Ele que começou a mexer nas minhas coisas!-Gwen apareceu no meio da van cuspindo maribondos.- Não me deixa um segundo quieta,fica me provocando e depois quer ficar discutindo ! Eu só queria ficar no meu canto,mas **ele **não deixa!...Sniff...

Com anos de experiência com crianças , Vô Max sabia que aquele "Sniff",só queria dizer uma coisa.

-Ah não,de novo não...

-Xiii,sujou...

-**DROGA DE NATAL! **

Gwen gritou do topo dos pulmões e bateu a porta de rua do carango, sem rumo certo.

-Gwen,filha,espera!-Vô Max fez menção de se levantar, mas foi logo desistindo ao ter uma vista da distância que a neta,agora uma formiguinha lá longe, já tinha percorrido.-Realmente,você anda quebrando records,Ben.Só essa semana você já fez a sua prima chorar 3 vezes.

-Esquenta,não,Vô,deve ser a TPM , aliás já era hora,porque do jeito _tomboy_ que a Gwen se veste,eu já tava começando a duvidar que ela era mulher!Hehe...!

-Pára,Ben.Já chega.Cê já deu a sua cota de molequice por hoje.A Gwen entrou naquela loja de conveniência ali.É uma boa hora pra pedir desculpas,é Natal,né?Tempo de perdão.-o vô encorajou dando um soquinhos de leve nos ombros do menino.

-Incrível,cara,ela saiu a menos de três minutos e você já quer que eu saia correndo atrás da menininha do vovô.

-Não,não é bem assim...Olha...

-É assim, sim! Mas já que cê tá querendo isso, belê!Vai ser meu presentinho de Natal pra vocês !

-Local:Desconhecido

Data:Desconhecida

Horário:Noite

-Acho que é melhor a gente parar.Já estamos bem distantes do lugar em que a gente foi transportado.

-Eu vô levando.

-Cê tá mancando,gata.

-Já disse que eu aguento.

Ao ouvir isso Ben começou a desacelerar discretamente o passo até ficar atrás da prima.

-Pelo visto,quem tem que parar aqui é você. Mesmo mancando,eu ainda sou mais rápida.-Gwen se vangloriou,convencida.

De repente,a menina sentiu um puxão nas escuro,então quando se virou de costas não enxergou nada além de um vulto bem fedido.

-Ben!Socorro!-a menina gritou pra depois de tocar do que estava fazendo. -Pera aí,eu hein?

Retesando o corpo inteiro, a menina liberou a energia mana até seu corpo ficar completamente como o de um anodyta. Libertando-se de seu opressor ela jogou um disco de energia na direção da cabeça dele,que gritou de dor,se afastando dela.

-Ai,meu Deus! Ben! Onde é que cê tá! -ela gritou com a voz ecoando da alien.

O inimigo se recuperou e lançou uma bola de fogo bem na "comissão de traseira"dela.

-Quer dizer que além de vilão,cê também é tarado,é?Tudo bem,já namorei um assim.-a alien provocou,preparando-se para um novo ataque.

-Sou eu, sua chata! -a voz saiu das sombras.

-Ben?

-Não,Fogo do Pântano!-o alien se revelou aproximando-se dela.

-Ben!Seu idiota!-a garota voltou ao formato de humana com raiva do primo. -Bem que eu achei esse cheirou familiar. Por que que cê fez isso, seu burro?

-Era uma brincadeira!Não era pra você surtar! Eu ia te colocar nas minhas costas,pra você não ter que ficar se esforçando.

-Então faz feito os outros garotos que não se transformam nesses aliens.-ela se aproximou dele,fazendo uma voz de gatinha manhosa.

-T-Tipo o q-q-quê?

-Sussurra com esse seu jeitinho sexy no meu ouvido.

-...

-...

Após alguns intermináveis segundos ,Ben se virou de costas e agarrou a menina pela cintura,mesmo diante dos protestos relutantes.

-Desculpa,prima,mas como cê bem sabe,o meu tipo é infantil ao extremo,não sexy!

-Bobo!Bobão!Mega idiota!

-Ai,pára de bater no meu peito,tá doendo!Ou a gente vai entrar no modo turbo!A gente vai ter que entrar no modo turbo,né?Modo turboooooooooo!-e,dizendo isso,o garoto se pôs a girar.

-Ahhhh,não!Não,olha,Ben,olha! -Gwen apontou pra um conjunto de luzes no fim da rua.-Aquela casa pode ter alguém que possa ajudar...

-Acho que é isso que eles chamam de luz no fim do túnel . Vamos lá,ver o que é.-Ben correu feito um louco,sem tirar a menina do lombo.

-Tá louco,moleque?Aff, tô me sentindo num filme da saga Crepúsculo!

Local:Loja do

Data:01/12/06

Horário:19:30

O menino entrou na loja a contragosto. Mais um ataque de piti da pentelha insuportável.E ele,como todo bom cavalheiro ia sempre ao resgate da donzela magoada. Ridículo. Mais ridículo que aquilo era aquela lojinha de beira de estrada : umas bebidas aqui,uns equipamentos ali, coisa de velho , do jeito que o Vovô curtia.

-Gwen!Gwen!Aparece!E não adianta se esconder,porque eu posso gritar aqui o dia inteirinho,sem pagar o menor mico! A loja tá muito vazia...Ah,cara...aparece,vamo ...

De repente a menina apareceu detrás de uma das estantes.Já desistindo,Ben resolveu voltar pra van e esperar aquela chatice toda terminar,mas, quando se virou, deu de cara com ela,o rosto molhado de lágrimas,um tanto inchado de tão vermelho.

-Cruz credo,cê tá parecendo um camarão.

-...

-Mas o nariz,tá igual ao Rudolf,a rena do nariz vermelho.

-...

-Uma rena fofinha,sabe...

-Pra que cê veio aqui,hein?-ela soou magoada,com a voz bem embargada.

-Não tá meio óbvio?Eu vim pedir...não,te dizer...mais pra te informar que...

De repente,uma velhinha se aproximou cutucando o ombro do menino:

-Meu filho,meu filho,você sabe onde fica o setor de tecidos?

-Eu acabei de chegar aqui,senhora,mas acho que aquele moço ali sabe.-respondeu o herói tentando ser educado com a simpática senhora.

-Obrigada, Natal,hein?

-Feliz Natal.-o menino sorriu,acenando,pra depois se voltar pra prima.-Então,né?Onde é que a gente tava?

-Você ia me pedir,não, me dizer,não, me informar,não...-a garota zoou da cara dele,sem mudar a cara mal-humorada.

-Ah,é,né?Pois é,então,me d...

-"SÓ MAIS CINCO MINUTO,MULECADA!"-gritou o ,dono da loja.-"É QUE NÓIS VAMO FECHAR!"

Ben sorriu pro cara,e disse que eles não iam demorar.

-Acho melhor você me pedir o que tem que me informar,na van do Vô Max,que lá é melhor pra se dizer.-Gwen provocou ele pela última vez,já se dirigindo à porta,mas teve o braço agarrado.

-N-Não,vamos deixar esse assunto morrer aqui,tá.

-"QUATRO MINUTO!"

-Tá,tá bem! Então,como eu dizia...

A porta da loja abriu abruptamente e o sininho em seu topo soou,revelando um rapaz que parecia mais uma gazela escandalosa,carregando uma moça que ria do jeito que ele relinchava,imitando um cavalo e colocando-a no chão . Mais uma vez alguém interrompeu o menino . Mas aquele cara conseguiu tirá-lo do sério de um jeito...

-ARGHH!CHEGA,NÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-ele gritou assustando a velhinha,o dono da loja ,o casal e até mesmo a prima que pensava ser a única com o direito de estar brava por ali.

Quem resolveu falar alguma coisa foi o rapaz,um cara bem claro de 1,83m e um par de olhos bem verdes que gritou pras duas crianças na porta da loja:

-Ih,qual é,baixinho,sorria!Sorria que a vida é curta,portanto,curta!É Natal,tempo de perdão,tira essa pedra do teu coração!

-Aff, cara,mais um que me fala isso.E ainda metido a rimador...-resmungou o menino pra prima,que já havia se esquecido de tudo e começou a rir.

-Ah,Ben..? Desculpas aceitas.-ela falou para a surpresa do menino, que já havia jogado a toalha.

E,dizendo isso, estalou um beijo no rosto dele,fazendo todos baterem palmas para os dois fofinhos.

-Quem é que tá igual à um camarão agora,hein,primo?Te espero na van.-ela falou antes de ir embora

O rapaz que começou tudo,caiu na gargalhada e ainda por cima zoou o Ben:

-Viu,nervosinho,o que a gente ganha quanto fica frio e banca o fofinho ?

Ben riu consigo,mas deu a língua pro rapaz que só ganhou mais uma chance pra fazer piada.

-Melhor trabalhar essa língua mole, se quiser impressionar a namoradinha!Hahau!

O garotinho deu de ombros e foi embora pela porta dos fundos, sem olhar pra trás. O garoto mais velho ficou encarando aquele garoto . Ele não sabia por quê,mas aquele rosto que ele apenas viu de relance,lembrava alguma coisa.

Local:Loja do Sr. Jackson

Data:01/12/06

Horário:19:53

O movimento daquele dia era pouco e o sujeito não via a hora de fechar aquele espelunca que só mantinha pra se sustentar no seu novo lar. O balconista começou a contar as notas e falou de cabeça baixa se dirigindo aos dois jovens à sua frente.

-Desculpa,mas já era pra eu ter fechado a loja,já tô até com a chave em punho.

-Nem pra um amigo?-falou o garoto.

O homem levantou os olhos para os dois.

-Amigo?Eu hein?Mas...eu não conheço nenhum de vocês dois...Cês devem tá me confundindo com outra pessoa,é _impossível _vocês me conhecerem.

Os dois jovens se entreolharam,perplexos:

-Quê,,somos nós,Ben e Gwen,netos do Max!Você foi padrinho do meu tio Carl.-falou a menina.

O garoto continuou:

-É,você deu uma carona pra gente quando eu me meti numa briga perto da Estrada 66!Cê apareceu lá em casa,falou com meu pai sobre os Encanadores e sobre você ser um Necrofriggian e tudo...

Mal terminava de falar,o homem se levantou assustado da cadeira e deu alguns passos para trá rosto estava bem branco,como se o sangue tivesse parado de circular,com a voz sumida, ele ainda teve coragem de falar:

-C-C-Como sabem sobre tudo isso?Sobre os Encanadores,Carl...espera você disse tio...isso quer dizer que são...que são netos do Maxwell,do Max!

-Mas é claro,que somos!Você conhece a gente,não faz nem tanto tempo assim,foi ano passado em 2009 ...

-N-Não pode ser...

-Claro que pode,você não tá lembrado?-a menina continuou falando em vão,tentando lembrá-lo.

-Agora tudo faz sentido...É isso...

-Xii...acho que ele pirou,Gwen...

O homem parou de falar sozinho e murmurar coisas pra si . Virou o rosto para os dois,com a cor de volta ao normal e seu semblante passou de um cara perturbado para a lucidez pura.

-Agora eu entendo,porquê eu não conheço nenhum de vocês : NADA DISSO ACONTECEU AINDA!

Gwen voltou-se para o primo,e,com a mão em concha sussurrou:

-Acho que o surtou mesmo...

-Eu não disse?

Ignorando a insolência daqueles dois filhotes humanos, o "balconista" continuou:

-Crianças,vocês não entenderem...Estamos no ano de 2006.

Local:Carango do Vô Max

Data:01/12/06

Horário:20:05

As duas crianças voltaram para a van sem dizer uma palavra . Gwen se acomodou em um dos assentos e começou a mexer no seu laptop . Ben se encostou numa janela perto do banco do motorista e Vô Max aproveitou para perguntar se estava tudo bem ou se a reconciliação não havia funcionado.

-Funcionou...Funcionou,sim,senhor,até bem demais..

Diante do rosto confuso do pobre senhor,o neto explicou:

-Tinha um engraçadinho na loja e ele começou a fazer piada de mim com a Gwen,daí ela me deu um beijo no rosto,a namoradinha dele começou a rir,a velhinha da loja começou a rir,o balconista começou a rir,todo mundo tirou sarro da minha cara!-alterando o tom de voz a cada pausa e chamando a atenção da prima que,entendendo o que se passava e caiu na risada,acompanhada do avô.

O menino,segurando um sorrisinho involuntário continuou:

-Daí,eu cheguei aqui esperando terminar o circo e você e a prima começaram a rir de mim,foi isso que aconteceu! Satisfeito,Vô? _Hehehe_...

Local:Ruas de Bellwood

Data:01/12/06

Horário:20:34

Gwen ainda não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.Já havia passado por uma situação daquelas antes,mas nunca havia se visto impossibilitada de voltar pra casa.

-É isso aí,aqueles dois pirralhos da loja,me eram familiar. Agora foi que eu descobrir porquê:éramos nós quando tínhamos entre 13,14 anos...Eu só não reconheci antes porque as roupas estavam diferentes do que agente costumava usar,tipo eles tavam todos encasacados,cobrindo o rosto e uns metros longe da gente.

-Eu também tenho uma coisa pra te dizer : aquele símbolo que eu vi no seu quarto,aquele... vórtex que sugou a gente?Bom,aquele símbolo eu já vi antes.E não é da Encantriz...é meu.

-Mas,pêra aí,você já não tinha parado de usar mágica?Não tava se dedicando só aos seus poderes alien?E como você poderia ter feito aquilo involuntariamente?A não ser que...

-Olha, a minha teoria é: Aquilo foi conjurado não por mim , agora,como cê tá vendo,mas pela Gwen de 14 anos que deve nos ter nos...chamado aqui por algum motivo.Só não sei porque ela não falou com a gente,quando ela nos viu na loja.

Ben parou na rua e começou a olhar para a prima.

-Alguma coisa aqui tá muito errada.E eu vou descobrir o que é.Nós vamos.

**Gente,desculpa pelo atraso e por esse capítulo estar meio mal escrito, eu tava muito atribulada no colégio e quando as férias chegaram eu fui dar uma força pruma galera aí que num queria nada com nada e que foi reprovada no final:que raiva!Eu passei de ano,mas perdi parte das minhas férias ajudando esses manés que me sacanearam o ano inteiro e ainda vieram pedir desculpas pra mim,por não terem passado!Pô, pede pros pais de vocês que pagaram um ano de mensalidade escolar pros filhos ficarem se escondendo no banheiro do colégio em vez de ir pra aula . Pior que nessas horas dá maior pena deles... :( Colégio pode ser chato,mas é um mal necessário.(Só num falo coisa pior,porque isso aqui é Rated T).**

**Enfim,gente eu vou viajar dia 01/01/11 e só volto dia 23/01/11 ,(ano passado foi a mesma coisa,não sei se vocês se lembram),então vou ficar um tempo sem escrever,mas desejo a todos um Feliz Natal (que vai até dia 6 de janeiro) e um Próspero Ano Novo!**

**Obrigada a todos que fizeram comentários,suas sugestões sobre a fic e que me incentivaram a continuar.**


End file.
